


On Duty

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	On Duty

"How is he?"  _The same question._

"He's stable.  You can go in now if you like." _She knew he would.  Partners always wanted to be there when the patient woke up._

"Thank you Sherry. Um… "

"What is it Mr. Solo?" He hesitated.

"How do you do this?  How do you deal …"

"How do you do your job?" He looked at her with a new intensity.

"What?"

"We each do our jobs, hopefully well.  You go into dangerous situations, I'm here when you come home damaged."

_Napoleon nodded, respect and appreciation imbedded in the chaste kiss he planted on her cheek._


End file.
